Pido
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Que pide chico bestia de Raven


Hola aquí otro songfic, esta vez es respecto a los sentimientos de Chico Bestia hacia Raven, como las cosas cambian y a veces crecen pues cuenta se esta dando que por su querida Amiga Raven siente algo más que esa gran amistad, ese sentimiento va creciendo y transformándose en amor, un amor que sabe nunca será correspondió, por como es Raven, por como es él, pero amar a su amiga en secreto y soñar con sus fantasías, es algo que nadie le puede quitar.

Nota: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen y la canción de este songfic es "Me muero" de La 5ta Estación.

_**Pido por tus besos**_

_**Por tu ingrata sonrisa**_

_**Por tus bellas caricias**_

_**Eres tú mi alegría**_

Se que somos diferentes, mucho en verdad, se que no tiene lógica mi deseo, que mis ilusiones son vanas y están faltas de fundamento, son sólo sueños pero sueños muy bellos, y no me importa que nunca se realicen, pues es lo más seguro, sobre todo tratándose de ti, sobretodo, por que se trata de mi, pero yo….

Pido, pido por tus besos, que nunca serán míos, por esos besos con los que de manera irracional sueño, que me hacen feliz aunque nunca se han materializado, por esos besos que son un regalo imposible, la caricia prohibida de tu boca, el anhelo vacio de un alma rota.

Pido, pido aun por esa tu ingrata sonrisa, que no se asoma a ver al desesperado, que no valora el esfuerzo de aquel que todo lo ha dado, por ver ese brillo que para mi ha negado, esa sonrisa que me hace ilusión, esa sonrisa que anhela mi corazón, que se convirtió en mi mayor reto, por la que pongo mi mayor empeño, sonrisa que dignas mis bromas no encuentra para hacer su aparición.

Pido por esas caricias que han sido para otros, reconfortantes, fraternales, pero que para mi nunca han tenido ojos, caricias con tus suaves y dulces manos, manos que ya eh sentido, mas en tales ocasiones de alguna idiotez mía han sido voraz castigo, si te divierte golpearme me pregunto, y me parece que "sí" es la respuesta, mas sin embargo no me importa, estar a tu lado y tener un poco de tu atención es lo único que interesa.

Se que eres sombría misteriosa y esquiva, que no eres el alma de la fiesta, mas eres toda mi alegría.

_**Pido que no me falles**_

_**Que nunca te me vallas**_

_**Y que nunca te olvides**_

_**Que soy yo quien te ama**_

Pido que no me falles que seas siempre la Raven que admiro, la Raven que amo, por la que suspiro cuando estoy solo en mi cuarto.

Pido que nunca te vayas, que estés siempre a mi lado, aunque sea como mi amiga, compartir el mismo espacio, y que nunca llegue el día en que quieras volar sola, en que quieras volar lejos, abandonando mi persona, que antes pienses aunque sea en ellos, esos amigos a los que tanto adoras, y en este chico verde que como loco tu presencia añora.

Y deseo que jamás olvides que esta creatura irritante, te quiere como un amigo, que te quiere más que nadie. Y que no importa cuanto me detestes cuantas veces me corras, quiero que siempre recuerdes que cuentas conmigo, a tu lado siempre pendiente, cualquier minuto a cualquier hora.

_**Que soy yo quien te espera**_

_**Que soy yo quien te llora**_

_**Que soy yo quien te anhela**_

_**Los minutos y horas**_

Que soy yo quien te espera, cada "mañana" a la misma hora, cuando el sol despunta alto, y es que temprano nunca me levanto, a la hora de comer se que de un modo u otro en la mesa te podre ver, pues los días de ocio raramente tu faz asomas, y es en los pasillos de la torre que tengo esa dulce visión, el cruzarte frente a frente, camino a tu habitación. Es por eso que la alarma es para mí como la de un chico en la secundaria, pues anuncia la salida, en mi caso tu mirada.

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**Dormirme en tu boca**_

_**Me muero por decirte**_

_**Que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**Dormirme en tu boca**_

_**Me muero por decirte**_

_**Que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**Que se equivoca, que se equivoca.**_

Muero, sí, muero por besarte, por sentir tus labios junto a los míos, por un cálido beso, por tus dulces suspiros.

Dormir al amparo de tus labios, dormir al amparo de tu boca, de tu suave y cálido aliento que es mi cobijo mi derrota

Y muero por decir, por decirte lo que en mi corazón explota, por decírtelo de frente, y por mi propia boca, me muero por decirte que aunque todos lo ven como un imposible, una incoherencia una cosa tonta, gritarte desde el alma, que el mundo se equivoca.

Me muero por abrazarte y besarte en la boca, que aunque se que es imposible, a la imaginación mi alma evoca.

Dormir con un beso hechicero quiero, dado por la mujer que se ha vuelto mi desvelo.

Y muero por decirlo, gritar a todo el mundo, que te amo y nada importa, si me miras un segundo, que aunque dicen que soy tonto e infantil, y que amarte es mi derrota, ese amor es mi fuerza es mi vida, todos ellos se equivocan.

_**Pido por tu ausencia**_

_**Que me hace extrañarte**_

_**Que me hace soñarte**_

_**Cuando más me haces falta**_

Pido por esos días, en que te encuentras lejos, por esas misiones que te alejan por completo, por esos días de meditación que me hacen entender, que estaré solo en la torre, hasta que caiga el atardecer.

Por todas esas ocasiones que te encuentras alejada, que te extraño como a nadie, que te extraño como a nada.

Ocasiones que provocan a mi cama escaparme, para esperar por la noche y nuevamente soñarte.

Soñarte tan cerca, soñarte tan real, oh me haces tanta falta y no lo puedo evitar, y cuando mas tu ausencia me embarga y no lo puedo soportar se que pronto vendrá la noche para poderte acariciar, aunque sea solo en sueños y nunca una realidad, me da fuerzas de nuevo para volverme a levantar.

_**Pido por la mañana**_

_**Que a mi lado despiertes**_

_**Enredado en la cama**_

_**Ay como me haces falta**_

Pido por la mañana, que no sea solo un sueño, que en verdad estés ahí a mi lado mi consuelo, que por un mágico milagro, despiertes sobre mi almohada, y que no te moleste ver que no estas en tu cama.

Que a mi lado despiertes, enredada en mi cama, enredada en un nudo de suaves sabanas blancas, que sea tu recinto en las noches, que sea tu dulce morada, y que a mi lado despiertes con una dulce mirada, que sea yo tu consuelo que sea yo tu cobijo y que a mi lado despiertes con dulce regocijo. Que sea motivo de una sonrisa cada mañana, el despertar a mi lado, recostada en mi almohada.

Se que son sueños, se que es una ironía, el haberte detestado y que hoy seas mi agonía, que no seas mía que nunca lo serás, duele mucho soñar tanto y saber que nunca me amaras. Sin embargo son mis sueños, mi dolor y mi alegría, que me faltas no hay duda, pero se que aun sigues siendo mi querida y dulce amiga.

_**Que soy yo quien te espera**_

_**Que soy yo quien te llora**_

_**Que soy yo quien te anhela**_

_**Los minutos y horas**_

Soy yo quien te espera, que algún día decidas ser más que mi amiga, que decidas ser mi mujer mi alegría, no, mujer para mí nunca serás, pero me siento muy feliz de aunque sea conservar tu amistad.

Si supieras que te quiero, más de lo que imaginaste, que te lloro por las noches, que te lloro por las tardes.

Que soy yo quien te llora, que soy yo quien te ama, que soy quien corresponde a esa frágil mirada, que te amare siempre que te amare hasta el final, aun sabiendo que amas a alguien más con pesar, no sé quien sea el afortunado, pero sé que un imbécil, sé muy bien que esa mirada, es por alguien que no te merece, que no eres correspondía, lo veo en tu mirar, que no puedes hacer nada y lo tienes que aceptar, sé muy bien que eres fuerte y ya te estás sobreponiendo, he aquí la diferencia, yo en mi amor me estoy hundiendo, quisiera ser como tú, y superar al dolor, pero lo siento no puedo, no es tan fuerte el corazón.

Como quisiera que supieras, que eres mi mayor anhelo, que eres la razón por la cual veo tan hermoso el cielo, la noche me llena de fantasías y deseo con el alma ser correspondió, y que cada mañana reafirma el alba, nunca me llamaras "mío". Yo te anhelo de todos modos como amiga o como amante, la primera es un hecho, la segunda es engañarme. Pero aun así te quiero, no me importa ser para ti un amigo, no me importa cada mañana desengañarme, pues mi vida es un hecho, yo nací para adorarte.

Cada segundo de mi tiempo, cada hora cada instante, eres tú mi pensamiento, mi platónica amante.

Y aunque el tiempo siga su camino, no importa cómo, no importa donde, sabe que cuentas conmigo, este bicho raro verde que será siempre tu amigo.

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**Dormirme en tu boca**_

_**Me muero por decirte**_

_**Que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**Dormirme en tu boca**_

_**Me muero por decirte**_

_**Que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**Que se equivoca, que se equivoca**_

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**Dormirme en tu boca**_

_**Me muero por decirte**_

_**Que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**Que se equivoca, que se equivoca**_

Soy y siempre seré tu amigo pero eso no impedirá que sueñe cada noche contigo, y aun cuando en algunos sueños no eres más que mi amiga, yo disfruto tu tiempo yo disfruto tu risa.

Y no importa cuanto lo acepte que somos dos almas distintas, no puedo evitar añorar tus suaves y tiernas caricias, porque…

Me muero por besarte, aun cuando es una locura, aun cuando eres sagrada, aun cuando eres tan pura, eres una creatura etérea una creatura celestial que ningún hombre en la Tierra debería atreverse a tocar, eres como la noche misma misteriosa y eterna, fría y encantadora, irreal y perversa, calma, pacifica encantadora perfecta.

Dormir en ti mi noche quisiera, envolverme en tu manto sin pensarlo siquiera, que tus luceros iluminen esta ahora triste mirada, que tu piel de luna sea mi encantamiento gitana, hechízame, embrújame, has conmigo lo que quieras, has de mi tu esclavo, mi señora mi hechicera, Oh maestra de la magia has un favor a tu amigo, encántame en un sueño eterno para vivir siempre contigo.

Y demostrar al mundo que no soy un niño, que me robe una estrella y que soy un pillo. Que pese a lo que decían ahora estás a mi lado, que se tragan sus palabras, que se han equivocado.

Es curioso me he perdido en las estrofas de esta canción, y en el penúltimo coro vi, deje volar la imaginación, pero este par de estrofas finales me traen a la realidad, y cuanto más las escucho más me pone a pensar, por que es cierto, es verdad…

Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca

Muero por esos labios que se mueven al compas de un suave murmullo, es tu voz suave y serena, como del viento el arrullo.

Dormir en tu boca quisiera, pero se que no hay razón, no hay razón que a ti convenza de tan alocada acción.

Decirte que todos se equivocan quisiera, que yo sé que hay futuro, que me amas y te amo, que nuestros corazones son uno, pero se que tienen razón, se muy bien que no me quieres, que soy para ti un amigo, al que apoyas al que hieres, y sé que no es tu intención, pues no sabes lo que siento, y sé que no podría contártelo, sin morir en el intento, pero soy feliz, con tenerte cerca, soy feliz, he aceptado ser sólo tu amigo, y como amigo me tendrás, en el gozo en el frio, sabes que cuentas conmigo, sé muy bien que a veces no te agrado, sé que te pongo de nervios y que te vuelves loca a mi lado, pero sabes una cosa eso amo yo de ti, esos arranques, esas miras, esos " lárgate de aquí", y no es que me falte autoestima, es que me hace feliz el amarte como eres, el que me brindes eso de ti, porque sé que soy especial, sé que soy tu amigo y que me aprecias como tal… y que aunque sea en tus pesadillas ¡tú también me vas a soñar ^^!.

Y con ese feliz pensamiento, muy de Chico Bestia por cierto, termina sus pensamientos, nos despedimos de su cuarto nos despedimos de su mente, mientras el escucha atento el final de la canción, pedimos para este fic una gran ovación.

Y si alguien se pregunta como BB siendo gringo, entendió a la 5ta estación, es aquí donde contesto, por obra y gracia del escritor.

Bien chicos este es mi nuevo songfic, espero que les guste, y disculpen la broma del final acerca de la ovación, es que no me pude resistir, pero lo hago sin afán de presunción, espero pero lo disfruten y que la ovación sea para quienes lean este fic.

Gracias, que la vida les sonría.

_Esta de arribita fue la presentación que le puse hace años cuando lo publique por primera vez, lo desempolvé de nuevo y lo subo solo unos días ya saben como son los de fanfiction y la gente amargada, así que no puedo dejarlo publicado mucho tiempo, por ser un songfic lo tuve que quitar la otra vez._


End file.
